Discussion Inter-Maison (DIM) n1 : Ron Weasley
by Eyota James
Summary: Les Discussion Inter-Maison ont été crée par une élève et 3 des ses amis, chacun de maisons différentes. Chaque soirée annonce un nouveau débat sur un thème particulier, certains personnages de l'histoire, les maisons, les animaux... Aujourd'hui c'est la 1ère réunion et Ron Weasley passe à la casserole... HP/OS/OC uniquement


Bonjour à tous !

Nouveau petit concept, les DIM (Discussion Inter-Maison) ou les RIM (Réunion Inter-Maison), chaque membre d'une maison de Poudlard vont débattre et donner leur point de vue sur un sujet précis. Je vous présente donc Katy, Josh, Aaron et Chloris. Comme les DIM et RIM ne sont qu'en dialogue, je vous propose de mettre la lettre de chaque personnage quand il parle pour que ce soit plus compréhensible. Bonne lecture !

Pour l'OS de Twilight, merci pour vos retours qui m'ont fait plaisir, j'ai commencé la suite mais j'ai un peu de mal à la continuer ^^. Mais ne vous inquiétez, elle arrive bientôt, promis !

Bien évidemment je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez, je me relie un maximum mais il y en a pas mal qui passent à la trappe... Sorry ^-^

* * *

K.- Merci d'avoir pu venir à notre première réunion de discussion Inter-Maison.

J.- En même temps avait-on vraiment le choix ? Aïe !

A.- Ça t'apprendra blanc-bec.

K.- Bien, présentons-nous aux autres.

J.- Katy, on se connait tous depuis bientôt 5 années...

C.- Josh ! Joue le jeu sérieux !

K.- Pourquoi tu t'énerves Chloris ?

C.- Mais je m'énerve pas !

K.- BON. Bonjour à vous trois, je m'appelle Katy, j'ai 16 ans, je suis une Pouffy' refoulé qu'on a casé chez les Serpentard, tout ça parce que je suis Sang-Pur... Je suis la présidente de ces réunions. Comme vous le savez, j'ai eu l'autorisation de McGonagall, notre chère directrice, pour faire ceci, c'est pour ça que nous avons cette salle inutilisé à disposition. Je vous propose de l'améliorer au fur et à mesure pour que ce soit plus confortable et plus agréable.

J.- Salut, moi c'est Josh, 16 ans, Serdaigle, c'est moi qui suis le cerveau de la bande. Pourquoi vous toussez tous en même temps ? Bon. D'accord. Je suis _censé_ être le cerveau. Mais je suis plus le farceur de notre quatuor. Je suis bien dans ma maison mais c'est vrai que je leur ressemble pas trop. Comme on dit, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, alors je suis un Serdy' mais pas trop. J'ai pleins de qualités par contre et une liste assez longue de compétences. Par exemple, je suis un Animagus, métamorphomage, ué les gars, Sang-mêlé et je pratique l'équitation licornienne à mes heures perdus. Et pour le DIM je suis... Quoi au juste ?

C.- Le trésorier. Le calcul te réussit.

K.- On gère pas de sous Chloris...

J.- Bon, donc je suis juste un participant voir adjoint s'il faut.

A.- Merci, maintenant débarrasse le dos de dragon c'est à moi de me présenter. Voilà je suis Aaron, 16 ans, Poufsouffle et je correspond absolument à ma maison.

J.- Tellement que ça en devient barbant.

A.- Ferme ta bouche de gnome toi.

J.- On reviendra sur la patience...

A.- Mais. Silencio Josh !

J.-Mhh... Mh !

A.- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je disais donc, j'ai peut-être pas la patience qui me caractérise mais moi au moins je bosse dur pour entretenir mes notes. Toi tu te contentes de te reposer sur tes lauriers. Ah oui et je suis modeste MOI. Bref, comme vous le savez tous, je suis le petit ami de Chloris et je pense que c'est très bien ainsi parce qu'on se comprends. Et qu'on a peu le même caractère. Et aussi parce qu'entre nés-moldus on a les mêmes références. La seule chose qui fait de moi un potentiel Gryffondor, c'est que je n'ai pas de patience et donc que je suis impulsif. Et ici, je suis un participant qui peut devenir un sous-directeur non ?

J.-Mh.. Mh mhh mum mooo !

K.- Finite Incantatem.

J.- Merci Katy ! Tu peux pas savoir comme c'est angoissant de pas pouvoir parler Aaron.

A.- Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est agréable de ne plus t'entendre.

C.- BIEN. Je crois que je suis la dernière... Moi c'est Chloris, 16 ans aussi et je suis Gryffondor. Avec un peu de Poufsouffle. Mais j'appartiens quand même majoritairement à Gryffondor.

J.- Tellement que ça en devient dangereux...

C.- Tiens ta langue le Serdy' ou je vais être dans l'obligation de goûter du corbeau. Tu penses que ça craque sous la dent Aaron ?

A.- Faut vérifier ça...

J.- Non mais c'est pas la peine, vous savez j'ai la peau sur les os, pas de graisse domaahhhhhhh...

K.- Ça suffit tous les 3 ! Rasseyez vous et Aaron tu lâches le croupion de Josh. Et tu serais prié de reprendre forme humaine. Combien de fois a-t-on dit que nos Animagi restaient en dehors de Poudlard ? Reprenons. Nous sommes ici pour débattre sur différent sujet et exprimer nos points de vues. On se respecte les uns et les autres sera la seule règle. Et elle s'applique maintenant.

J.- Merci Katy, putain mais t'es con Aaron, j'ai super mal maintenant...

K.- D'ailleurs Josh, ça fera 3 chocogrenouilles pour le sort et tes fesses.

J.- Haha, tu commence à prendre ma place dans la bande Kat' !

K.- Je suis très sérieuse.

J.- Quoi ?

K.- 3 chocogrenouilles ou je lâche les fauves.

A.- J'ai faim, j'ai toujours faim, soir et matin...

C.- Une cuisse de corbeau grillée, saura nous rassasier !

K.- C'est quoi que vous chantez ?

A.- Chanson de dessins animé moldu.

C.- Toute notre enfance !

J.- Bon Kat' va pour les 3 chocogrenouilles.

K.- Bien ! Reprenons. Aujourd'hui nous sommes là pour débattre du sujet n°1...

J.- Sans blague !

C.- Bloclang !

J.- ouoi ouou oi ?

A.- Parce que tu parles beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire la lumière.

K.- Je finirais jamais une phrase avec vous...

J.- i ien ii a ae.

K.- MAIS MÊME AVEC UN BLOCLANG TU FAIS DU SARCASME !

C.- Immobulus.

K.- Merci. DONC. Le sujet du jour c'est...

A.- Regarde Chlo', je peux faire ça. Aguamenti.

C.- Haha, pauvre petit Josh tout trempé !

K.- D'accord donc je suis la seule intéressée.

A&C.- Mais non !

K.- Je crois que la réunion d'aujourd'hui tombe à l'eau...

C.- C'est le cas de le dire, regarde Josh !

A.- Finite Incantatem.

K.- Quand on va lui enlever son sort il va vous sauter dessus... Je pensais que le thème d'aujourd'hui vous plairait mais vous êtes tellement immatures que je pense que rien ne vous intéressera.

A&C.- Mais non !

C.- C'est ...?

K.- Aimez vous Ron Weasley ?

C.- Ron, le sauveur ? Le roux du trio ? Le mec de ma maison ? Ça m'intéresse moi !

A.- Ah, je sais que ça va plaire à Josh aussi ça, il va pouvoir vider son petit sac contre le rouquin...

C.- Finite Incantatem.

J.- BANDE DE NAINS DE JARDINS, VOUS DEUX JE VOUS DETESTE !

K.- Josh, arrête de gueuler comme un dragon ou je te lance moi même ce sort.

J.- D'accord. On peut donner notre avis sur Ron maintenant ?

C.- Et c'est toi qui demande ça alors que c'est toi qui fou le même bazar qu'un lutin de Cornouailles ?

J.- À ce que je sache c'est pas moi qui me suis foutu de l'eau dessus tout seul.

A.- Rohh ça va...

J.- T'es enrhumé que tu fais ce bruit là ?

C.- Oui ça va visiblement.

K.- Vous me désespérez... Personnellement je trouve que Ron a fait beaucoup pour notre communauté, il a arrêté le règne de Vous-savez-qui...

J.- On a le droit de dire Voldemort maintenant tu sais...

C.-Chuuut Josh, tu pourrais le réveiller enfin !

A.- Haha, fait gaffe, on sait jamais...

K.- Silencio, Silencio et Silencio. Arrêter de vous débattre et d'essayer de parler, je vous ai demandé au moins 6 fois de vous taire maintenant vous en payez le prix. Je disais donc, il faisait parti du trio qui a déchu VOLDEMORT, c'est une personne qui a tout de même empêché que des milliers de gens innocents ne meurent. Comme vos parents par exemple pour Chloris et Aaron. Et vous par la même occasion. Il a fait énormément pour notre communauté et celle des moldus aussi. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?

A&C&J.-...

K.- Oh, vous n'arrivez pas à parler ? Oh c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Finite incantatem.

J.- Et les autres non ?

K.- Pas tout de suite.

J.- D'accord, déso les gars. Alors ouais le mec il fait des trucs pour nous, mais maintenant il fait quoi ? Vendeur chez les Sorciers Facétieux. Wouah, c'est un métier tellement spectaculaire... Non et puis sérieusement, c'est le mec le plus chiant de toute l'histoire. Il a failli ne pas finir avec Hermione tant il est gonflant et absolument pas drôle, comparé à moi...

K.- Tes chevilles sont aussi énorme que des bouses de dragon pardi !

J.- Tu trouves ? Oh je trouvais pas tant que ça moi... Mais je pense que Chloris et Aaron ont plus de hargne contre lui que moi. Surtout de la part d'un Poufsouffle et d'une Gryffondor. Moi je le trouve juste barbant Ron. Et con. C'est vrai qu'il est pas très intelligent je trouve...

K.- Tu peux développer, parce que là tes arguments ne tiennent pas debout...?

J.- Non.

K.- Je vois. Finite Incantatem et Finite Incantatem.

A&C.- Merci !

A.- Donc, j'ai effectivement énormément de choses à dire sur lui et je pense que Chlo' approuvera. Nous savons tous que c'est "le grand sauveur de notre pays et que Ohlala il faisait partie du trio !" bien. Premièrement, grâce aux différents livres et articles nous connaissons à peu près TOUT de leurs aventures et même le après. Je rejoins Jojo' sur le fait qu'il était à une tentacule vénéneuse de ne pas finir avec Hermione. J'aurais préféré d'ailleurs...

C.- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ils sont amoureux et c'est indéniable. Voilà. Oh... Tu n'insinuais pas que tu aurais voulu être avec Hermione par hasard ? Si tu avais son âge bien évidemment ?

A.- Non... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Aïe ! Je plaisantais Chlo' !

C.- Haha. C'était pas drôle !

J.- Hé ! Pas besoin de lui tirer la langue Chlo'...

A.- BON. Laisser moi finir. Donc, effectivement ils s'aiment. MAIS RON BORDEL. LE MEC LE PLUS CON DE CE PAYS AVEC LA FEMME LA PLUS INTELLIGENTE DE CE MONDE MAGIQUE. SÉRIEUSEMENT ? Hermione est intelligente, compréhensive, loyale, elle a beaucoup de courage et a toujours été disponible pour ses amis bien qu'elle ait été jalouse de Lavande quand elle était avec Ron. Mais passons. Ron c'est le gars qui se décourage rapidement, qui ne sait pas résoudre la plus basique des énigmes, qui a eu peur d'une araignée...

K.- UNE ARAIGNÉE GÉANTE Aaron ! On parle d'Aragog. La créature la plus brrr... Pardon, je frissonne toujours en parlant de lui. Aragog mesurait près de cinq mètres. Ils avaient une colonie d'environ mille individu. J'aurais été comme Ron sur ce coup-là...

A.- Ok. Vas pour l'araignée. MAIS, il a tout de même abandonné ses amis en plein milieux de la chasse aux horcruxes... Il a été assez CON pour se détacher d'eux. S'il ne les avait pas retrouver, tu imagines le monde aujourd'hui ? Harry Potter serait mort dans l'eau froide et gelée du lac, les horcruxes n'auraient pas été abattu et l'un d'eux auraient été perdu dans cette marre et Voldemort serait toujours là. S'il ne les avait pas quitté je suis sûr que la bataille ne Poudlard n'aurait pas eu le temps d'avoir lieu.

J.- Pour prendre sa défense, le rouquin portait le médaillon de Salazar depuis trop longtemps et son esprit était maudit...

C.- Argument invalide, il l'a enlevé en s'engueulant et est tout de même parti. De plus, il y réfléchissait avant apparemment. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à Hermione en partant comme ça. Il a été complètement con et a suivi sa maison à fond, l'impulsivité a pris le dessus...

A.- Heureusement qu'il n'était pas à Poufsouffle parce que je t'explique pas l'accueille qui l'aurait attendu en revenant. Pas bon clairement. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de loyauté, n'est pas patient et un minimum modeste n'a rien à faire chez nous et comme nous sommes des amoureux de notre maison, nous l'aurions probablement rejeté.

C.- Pas sûr... N'oublie pas que s'il faisait partie de votre maison et vous l'auriez soutenu parce que vous êtes très proches les uns des autres, vous êtes très solidaires... Je pense que vous l'auriez repenti en lui laissant une seconde chance. Je réfléchie avec le peu de Pouffy' que j'ai et pour moi vous auriez plutôt fait comme ça...

A.- Je suis rancunier. Pour moi c'est un traître. Je lui donne une seconde chance mais il ne la mérite pas.

K.- Je comprends ton point de vue... Autre chose ?

C.- Oui ! Je voudrais rajouter qu'effectivement je trouve Ron beaucoup trop niais et mielleux avec Hermione, désormais il l'a chérit, tant mieux, mais c'en est devenu vraiment repoussant. Il est beaucoup trop collé à elle et d'après ce que Scorpius t'a raconté Kat' il est vraiment trop amoureux. Hermione en est presque devenue excédée par tant de mièvrie à la seconde...

J.- C'est vrai qu'il exagère on a l'impression il veut lui pomper son intelligence en...

C.- SILENCIO. Je veux pas savoir plus, merci. Désolée mais après le reste c'est entre eux. Finite Incantatem.

J.- Bien.

A.- Ton côté pipelette serait-il touché ?

J.- Pas le moins du monde.

K.- Désolée d'interrompre comme ça rapidement mais qui vous a dit pour Scorpius et leurs aventures ?

A&C&J.- Toi.

K.- Quand ?

J.- La seule soirée ou t'étais un peu bourrée...

K.- Oh merde. Tu vois c'est pour ça que je recommencerais plus jamais.

A.- N'empêche c'était très drôle... Tu parlais de température, de bois qui venait de grumpf ou c'était les habitants je sais plus... Tu disais des trucs incompréhensibles...

C.- Oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Les pauvres grumpfs étaient exploités pour leur bois, ils étaient en exil ou je ne sais quoi ! Je m'en souviens bien... C'était à mourir de rire.

J.- Tu nous a même parlé des ours polaires beaucoup trop égoïste qui piquaient toute la glace pour nous rafraîchir...

K.- Putain de merde.

C.- Te voir jurer est encore plus drôle que de te voir débiter ces paroles...

J.- Haha tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

K.- Non... C'était i semaines non ? Dans la salle commune serdy' on a finit la soirée ?

A.- Exact. On a même failli se prendre une pluie de livres qui voulaient nous faire taire. C'était très drôle...

K.- Merde...

C.- On s'éloigne du sujet par contre.

J.- J'avoue mais c'est tellement drôle de se remémorer ça ! Dés qu'on aura une pensine, je sens que nos soirées seront mémorables, d'autant plus. Les partis de rigolades vont être longues.

K.- Merde... Je vous ai raconté quoi d'autre ? Oh non. Josh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça...

J.- Euh rien.

C.- Personnellement tu ne m'as rien dit à part que tu m'aimais réellement.

A.- Et moi rien du tout, enfin... Si. Tu m'as parlé de Chloris aussi en me disant que tu l'appréciais beaucoup...

K.- Merde. Et toi Josh !

J.- Pas besoin de m'agresser ! Tu m'as parlé d'autre chose.

K.- Comme ? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai parlé de... Enfin. Bref. La réunion est terminé ! Si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter nous allons pouvoir clore ce débat qui n'aura pas durée bien longtemps...

C.- Personnellement je meurs de fatigue...

A.- Et moi je voudrais profiter un peu de Chlo'...

J.- Et moi j'ai une discussion à avoir avec toi Katy.

K.- Bien. Donc, je déclare officiellement notre première réunion fini ! Merci d'avoir participé un minimum et on se revoit ici dans une semaine. Ça vous va ?

C.- Euh, je ne serais pas là, j'ai les sélections du Quidditch à faire maintenant que je suis capitaine.

J.- On reporte ça au lendemain alors ?

A&K&C.- Ok !

A&C.- Bisous vous deux ! A la semaine prochaine !

K.- C'est ça bisous. Enfin seuls. Je t'ai parlé de quoi au juste ?

J.- Tu m'as parlé de la personne qui faisait battre ton coeur.

K.- Non d'un lutin. Comment j'en suis venue là ?

J.- Tu les as regardé s'éloigner de nous deux pour être tous les deux ensemble dans un canapé différent pour être tranquille et tu as soupiré. Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait et tu m'as tout expliqué. Je suis désolé ma Kaka'...

K.- J'ai l'habitude maintenant... Ça va faire 3 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et que je supporte sans dire un mot leur couple. Ça me brise le cœur chaque fois que je les vois s'embrasser.

J.- Je sais Kat'. Tu pleurais la dernière fois. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de pleurer, de trouver du réconfort ou même juste d'une paire de bras pour un câlin.

K.- Merci... Je... Je te laisse, je vais faire un tour dehors.

J.- Hey, Kaka. Viens dans mes bras. Rentre plutôt dans ta salle commune, prend le temps d'admirer le lac et noie tes pensées négatives. Chasse les. Si tu veux je t'accompagne.

K.- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je crois... Je veux bien que tu m'emmène jusqu'en bas. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça va te faire remonter 7 étages mais...

J.- Chut Kaka'. Je suis ton meilleur ami alors monter et descendre 7 étages ne me dérange pas. Compris.

K.- Compris.


End file.
